


come back

by euphemea



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemea/pseuds/euphemea
Summary: Thanatos learns nothing until his next visit to the House of Hades, nearly three surface days later, when he hears a passing shade wail of how he had been killed by Zagreus. The shade and his brethren had been sent by Lord Hades to hunt down his son, now rampaging through Tartarus in a futile bid to leave the underworld behind.To leave, by extension, Thanatos behind.~~Thanatos goes looking for Zagreus.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 931





	come back

#### 1\. House of Hades

Zagreus isn’t in the House of Hades.

He’s usually around here _somewhere_ , pretending to be hard at work. Zagreus could easily be competent at his job if he tried, but it would not make a difference; it does not matter in the least whether Zagreus likes or detests the administrative humdrum he’s been tasked with. He’ll never be able to work as quickly or precisely as Lord Hades demands.

Thanatos doesn’t blame Zagreus for not even wanting to try. He can’t say he’d enjoy the parchmentwork any more than Zagreus does. For all that dispatching mortals is a thankless and unending task, at least Thanatos has never needed to linger to file anything. But work is work. They all have their duties, however unpleasant.

So. Where is Zagreus?

Thanatos drifts through the hall—past Achilles, past the line of shades trailing down to the Styx, past Hades booming at his petitioners. There is no sign of Zagreus anywhere.

Thanatos does not stop to speak as he passes Hypnos, but he taps his twin on the shoulder, and Hypnos jerks awake, limbs flailing. Thanatos catches Hypnos’s records before they scatter, and he hands them back to his brother with a sigh. If Hypnos giggles sheepishly behind him, Thanatos pretends he does not hear it.

Mother Nyx is in her usual place, lingering between the lounge and Zagreus’ bedchambers. She offers him her favored half-smile, her aura as comforting and beckoning as when he had been a child.

Thanatos shifts his grip on his scythe. He is loath to ask for anything, but he knows Mother Nyx will never begrudge him a few words. He swallows his pride.

“Mother, have you seen Zagreus? I cannot seem to find him.”

Mother Nyx’s smile turns impossibly more enigmatic. “I have not seen him, child. Though, I imagine he is doing well and finding his way.”

Thanatos has no idea what she means by that, but she says nothing more. He bids her farewell and continues on his way.

He turns to ask in the lounge—perhaps Megaera is around and has some idea—but a sign marking its closure bars his entrance. Beyond lies a wreckage of tossed furniture and shattered columns, all covered in thick, red fur.

Thanatos furrows his brow.

Cerberus is not usually so poorly behaved, and he had seemed docile enough at his place beside Lord Hades’ desk. That the hellhound would destroy the common space only adds to the questions piling in his mind.

Before Thanatos can investigate, a bell tolls.

He exhales.

Right. Yes. Duty calls. He’s dawdled long enough searching for Zagreus.

It leaves Thanatos in a bitter mood to have so many of his questions remain unanswered—but he is death incarnate, unfeeling and inevitable, he can wait a little longer for his answers. As a god, he has no need to rush, whatever petty irritation he might feel in this moment.

With an inhale, he shifts to the mortal realm and lets himself drift lazily toward the soul he has been sent to reap. The human reels back in fear, his eyes drawn wide as recognition dawns across them, but with only a few breaths remaining, he falls quickly into Thanatos’ touch. The man lies boneless across his bed, his eyes sinking shut for the last time.

Thanatos does not linger, and he jumps again, delivering the mortal to Hades. In moments, he is ready for his next task.

The next time shift to the mortal realm brings sunlight prickling against his skin, bright and unyielding. It reflects, harsh, against the snow littering the ground. The human before him, an old woman seated in her frozen garden, goes to Thanatos without complaint.

And so Thanatos carries on.

His work is as it always is, by turns tedious and tiring. All the while, Zagreus’ whereabouts and the state of the lounge clamor in his mind, his thoughts scurrying like the horrid rats that infest the Temple of Styx.

Thanatos learns nothing until his next visit to the House of Hades, nearly three surface days later, when he hears a passing shade wail of how he had been killed by Zagreus. The shade and his brethren had been sent by Lord Hades to hunt down his son, now rampaging through Tartarus in a futile bid to leave the underworld behind.

To leave, by extension, Thanatos behind.

Thanatos’ grip tightens on his scythe.

#### 2\. Elysium

Thanatos does not let himself think about Zagreus. He refuses to dwell on the fact that his closest friend hadn’t bothered to tell him of his plans or stopped to say goodbye.

He throws himself into his work, spends as much time on the surface as he can bear. So what if the humans fear him a little more than usual? They know what it means when death approaches.

Eventually, though, even death must return to the underworld.

It’s harder to forget that Zagreus chose to throw him away from in front of the prince’s bedchambers, where Mother Nyx keeps her watch. It strikes through him like a bolt of Zeus’s lightning. Thanatos’ foolish wish of a companionable eternity rings loud and humiliating with every report of Zagreus’ exploits.

Zagreus has defeated Megaera, the stories say. He’s passed the Lernaean Bone Hydra once or twice. He’s had a measure of success beyond that. Theseus and Asterius have yet to fall to him, but this shade heard from that other one that they saw Zagreus carving a brutal path across the Elysian Fields.

Thanatos does not wish to hear any of this. He has no need to seek out Zagreus, and he sows death with a fervor. Still the tales embed themselves in his mind. They carve away at his will and rattle, clamorous, between his ears.

A sickly desire smolders in Thanatos’ chest. It burns when he stops to count Zagreus’ deaths.

Death is rigid—but Thanatos, ever weaker than he should be, is not. A month passes, then two, but finally, he caves.

There is only one thing he needs to know: _why?_

It is in Elysium that Thanatos manages to pin down Zagreus. He’s cutting his way through swathes of spirits bent on defeating him. The citizens of Elysium lust after glory, desperate for even the faintest drop; they have no need for even their names so long as they might climb again to Ares’ brutal pinnacle. Zagreus stands strong among them, covered in cuts and bruises, drenched in the ghostly slick of the blood of countless shades, a hard glint to his eyes.

“You thought you could just get away from me, did you?” Thanatos asks, even and resigned. It’s not exactly what he means to say, but it gets the message across.

Zagreus faces him with a wince. “Thanatos. I figured it was only a matter of time before Father sent you after me to do his dirty work.”

Thanatos lets his surprise show only in a single blink. Lord Hades had said nothing to Thanatos of Zagreus’ escapes, more than content to let his wretches do his dirty work. Thanatos can’t say he disagrees; it is not his duty to bring home wayward sons, nor does he have any desire to do so.

He turns away and nods to the edge of the glade. Shadows are approaching through the mist. “They’re coming. Get ready. Let’s get this over with.”

The weight of Zagreus’ stare bores into the side of Thanatos’ head for a long moment, but Zagreus nods. “Right. Okay.”

With barely a breath, Zagreus charges into the fray, his movements rapid and wild as the blessings of Olympus’ flash multicolor around him. Stygius sings through the chaos. Behind him, Thanatos swings his scythe, slow and methodical, and he executes his foes dispassionately, taking first the enemies that dart a little too close at Zagreus’ back. The fool never learned to guard his weak spots well, a little too much like his master Achilles.

They make short work of the chamber. The last butterflies fade, defeated and freed, and Zagreus slumps in relief. A few fresh trails of blood lace across his arms. A cut flows freely across his brow.

Thanatos clicks his tongue but flings a centaur heart at Zagreus anyway. “Here. You’ll need this.”

Zagreus throws him an odd look as he catches it. “I don’t understand what you’re doing. Are you helping me, Than?”

Thanatos doesn’t look at him, watching instead the fading souls of their foes. “You left without so much as telling me goodbye. You just disappeared without a word. Even if the reason was that I would catch up eventually. Death is, after all, inescapable.” Thanatos sighs. “You didn’t say goodbye, but I won’t do the same to you.”

“That’s not it. It’s not that I didn’t want to, I just—I need to do this. I have to leave. What I’m looking for, she—it changes everything. I thought you’d understand.”

Thanatos turns to flash away, but pauses. “Perhaps I do. What you’re looking for out there, we both know that you may not find it. But I see that whatever it is, it is something that matters to you.”

Zagreus’ posture shifts, relaxed and open. Relieved. The sight of his smile loosens something in Thanatos’ chest.

Thanatos isn’t here to forgive Zagreus. He continues: “So—Zagreus. If you won’t say it, I will. Goodbye.”

The death knell tolls, and it pulls at Thanatos. In the instant before he vanishes, he sees a look of hurt flash across Zagreus’ face and watches as Zagreus’ mouth falls open. Zagreus’ words are drowned out by the rush of wind rippling past Thanatos, and he trips unsteadily into the mortal realm.

Thanatos returns to his duty, scythe swaying at his back. He forces Zagreus from his mind. The pain that flickered across Zagreus’ face haunts him anyway.

#### 3\. Tartarus

Thanatos does not mean to run into Zagreus the next time he does.

He is strictly in the area to ensure that Sisyphus is seeing to his task and nothing more. He knows that Sisyphus has spoken to Zagreus despite clear orders to the contrary. No amount of punishment from the Erinyes seems able to make him amend his behavior. The lout of a former king is always slacking at his duty, lording himself above mortal and god alike, and he wastes everyone’s time for it. He’s being punished for a reason, and he should see that he serves out his sentence.

Perhaps Thanatos is a little vindictive in his desire to see Sisyphus suffer, but no one has ever claimed that the gods are anything but vengeful.

With his reprimands and threats delivered, he has no reason to linger in Tartarus. It is entirely by chance that he happens upon Zagreus as he makes his way out. Zagreus spots him first.

“Than,” Zagreus says by way of greeting, quieter than usual. His posture is guarded, and he stretches Coronacht taut in his hands. “I didn’t think I’d run into you again.”

“Well, I’m here.” Even if Thanatos hadn’t intended to be.

No—that’s a lie, and Thanatos knows it. He hadn’t expected to run into Zagreus, but a part of him had hoped for it anyway. The fluttering in his chest at his name had been undeniable.

Zagreus cracks a smile. Thanatos looks away before it blinds him. “It’s good to see you.”

“We might as well get this over with. The wretches are coming,” Thanatos replies, and he raises his scythe. Zagreus stares at him, like the last time. Thanatos clicks his tongue. “They’re not going to appear out of the back of my head, you know.”

Zagreus huffs a laugh. There’s a quiet _pssh_ as he shifts his stance, his feet burning the cold stone of Tartarus’ floor. His presence at Thanatos’ back is familiar, almost comforting. He feels more than hears Zagreus lift his bow.

The air rings with the shrieks of the wretches as they throw themselves blindly forward. Heavy thuds sound from all sides as countless arrows strike them, green and piercing. The satisfied hum of Artemis echoes in the air. Zagreus moves more smoothly this time, calculated and nimble, and he deftly side-steps flaming numbskulls and witches before they can surround him.

He’s improved. He might make it out of Hades yet. Pride mixes with anxiety at the thought.

At the end of the bout, Thanatos counts their kills. He’s only a little disappointed when the number is slanted heavily in Zagreus’ favor.

“Take this,” Thanatos says, and he tosses Zagreus another centaur heart. “Nice work.”

“Thanks.” Zagreus doesn’t fumble it this time, but his face twists through a series of emotions. They shift rapidly from one to the next, ultimately landing on a faint grimace.

Thanatos doesn’t need to know what’s about to come out of Zagreus’ mouth next. He can read the dismissal in the air. “I have to go. Work never rests.”

Zagreus grabs him by the wrist. “Wait—”

“Yes?”

“I want you to have this,” Zagreus says, and he conjures a bottle of amber liquid out of nowhere.

It’s Thanatos’ turn to grimace. “What is ‘this’?”

“It’s… nectar. I never thought you could find anything like it down here, but I want you to have it. You don’t have to drink it or anything if you don’t want to, just a token of my thanks.”

“Fine. If you want me to take this off your hands, I will.” Thanatos tucks the bottle in his chiton. It rests against his hip, a cool brand, weighted and scorching.

Zagreus grins, clearly relieved.

As if Thanatos would reject a gift from Zagreus, earnestly given. Guilt churns in Thanatos’ gut; he owes Zagreus now for the nectar, and he has nothing to offer in return. Nothing except—

Thanatos unpins his pierced butterfly clasp. “Here. Take this from me, and if anyone asks, we’re even.” His hand hovers above Zagreus’. “Actually, scratch that, don’t tell anyone about this, understand? I wasn’t here.”

Zagreus balks. “What? No, Than, I wasn’t asking for anything, I just wanted to thank you and share what I’d found.”

“Just take it.”

“…If you’re certain.”

“I am,” Thanatos says, and he presses the butterfly into Zagreus’ palm. “It’ll help you if you watch your back. Take care of yourself, Zag.”

This time, after Thanatos steps away, Zagreus’ grin is what stays behind his eyes.

#### 4\. Asphodel

Thanatos runs into Zagreus more regularly after that. Or rather—he seeks him out, under the pretense of playing their little death game.

It becomes routine, popping into a seemingly random area of Hades and finding Zagreus there, ready with a cheery wave and yet another bottle of nectar. The Fates seem to be on Thanatos’ side, guiding his steps to Zagreus with ease. It’s easier on the attempts where Zagreus brings along Thanatos’ pin. He never quite manages to bring out its full power, always too reckless, too headstrong.

In one truly unpleasant encounter, Thanatos fails to watch Zagreus’ back and misses as a chariot careens into him. Thanatos stands—horror-struck and frozen, paralyzed as though by Demeter’s rage—as Zagreus bleeds out along the banks of the Lethe. It is only moments before Zagreus gasps and crumbles, disappearing to be washed away by the Styx.

Thanatos learns not to trust his own instincts any more than he trusts Zagreus’ after that.

He helps Zagreus when he can. They have their bouts. Zagreus catches on to the game by the fifth go-around and starts winning more often than not. They see each other in the house again. The air between them is friendly, almost better than before Zagreus’ first escape.

Every attempt brings them a little closer to the day that Zagreus finally makes it to the surface. Thanatos doesn’t let himself think about that.

—

The twin sounds of whipping wind and a hurried laugh echo past Thanatos as he makes for the gate into the underworld, a mortal soul in tow.

Thanatos bites back a sigh. “Hello, Hermes.”

“Hey there! Just spoke to your friend, my coz, on his latest run at getting out of Hades. He’s doing alright, I think, definitely getting faster all the time. Got on those Fists of Malphon today. Gave me a brand new bottle of nectar, too!”

“That’s nice.”

“It is! He’s a good lad, that one. Real glad to make his acquaintance. Charon thinks so too.”

Thanatos resists the urge to to roll his eyes. It wouldn’t make a difference; Hermes isn’t here to see. He’s more than content to leave only his voice to aggravate Thanatos. “Is there a point to all this chatter? I’m busy, you know.”

“Oh, I do! Got our work cut out for us delivering all those souls. Especially with all those wars. Ares sure is happy about them, though.”

“I’m certain he is.”

“I gotta run, but I saw him in Asphodel humming that one wood nymph’s tune—Eurydice, though I don’t know if you know her. Nice song if I ever heard one, she really keeps up with Orpheus. Anyway, saw you coming in and thought you might like to know!”

Thanatos does not miss the teasing quality of Hermes’ voice.

“Know what? What is _that_ supposed—”

Another whistle of wind interrupts him, and Hermes’ presence vanishes.

Thanatos scoffs at thin air. Hermes has no idea what he’s talking about.

But if Zagreus is in Asphodel near Eurydice’s island, it shouldn’t be difficult to track him down. It’s about time for another one of their games anyway.

—

The heat of Asphodel is unyielding and oppressive, almost worse than the blistering brightness of the surface. It’s been this way long enough that Thanatos isn’t sure he remembers what the plains were like before the Phlegethon flooded.

He dislikes it here, but for the sake of his competition with Zagreus, he can make an exception.

With Hermes’ hint, Thanatos comes across Zagreus on the second island he tries. He makes a note to himself never to mention that to the other god. The last thing he needs is for Hermes to dig deeper into whatever mischief he had hinted at. Olympians are meddlesome at the best of times, and Thanatos prefers his existence without complications.

“I’m here.”

Zagreus whirls around to face Thanatos, nearly tripping over a pool of magma in the process.

“Than!” he calls, and he waves a hand in greeting.

Thanatos’ chest does a funny flip at the sight. It’s only because of how ridiculous Zagreus looks brandishing the Fists of Malphon.

“Shall we?”

“Sure. Don’t cry if you can’t manage a single kill. The gods have really been on my side this time.”

Thanatos raises an eyebrow. “I have never cried.”

“There’s a first for everything.”

Thanatos scoffs. “We’ll see if you can even manage to beat me. Maybe it would be best if you sit back and let me handle this. Wouldn’t want you to fall into the magma.”

“Maybe you should sit back instead,” Zagreus retorts, and he raises his fists. “Let me show you what I can do.”

“No point in wasting time, we can let the numbers speak for themselves.”

“Right. Let’s go.”

The witches and gorgon heads that rise up to flank them don’t stand a chance. Zagreus dashes around the island, obviously sped by Hermes’ blessing, and he crushes most of the enemies before Thanatos has a chance to act. He even steals a few kills from under Thanatos’ nose, but Thanatos lets it pass with little more than a grumble.

It’s impressive how far Zagreus has come. Malphon is far from his favored weapon—the flailing hits of Zagreus’ fists have nothing on the fluid power with which he wields Stygius and Varatha—but he’s deft in his movements, and his jabs land more often than not.

He still doesn’t manage to beat Thanatos to all the kills, though it’s a very near thing.

“You win,” Thanatos says, amusement lacing his tone. He hands off the customary centaur heart. “Not bad. You’re really getting stronger.”

Zagreus smirks at him, flashing teeth. He looks almost feral. Thanatos is hit with the urge to trace his tongue against where blood and sweat are dripping down Zagreus’ neck, to taste him in the soot and grime of Asphodel’s burning plains. He bites his lip to hold himself back.

“I am.” Zagreus laughs. “I’m so close to getting out now—I beat Theseus last time, and I’d have made it out if not for the damn satyrs up in the Temple of Styx.” He shudders. “Ugh, poison.”

Right—Zagreus’ goal is to leave. Forever. And he’s getting closer all the time. Thanatos’ stomach drops at the reminder.

It had been blind and naive to belief that Zagreus would never want to leave Hades behind. It is irrational and ridiculous now to think that things will stay as they are. Thanatos can only accept whatever time they have remaining.

Death is inevitable, but so too is much in the world. The Fates are not always cruel, but they are never truly kind.

“I see,” Thanatos says and he readies himself to leave. He has left his duty waiting for too long as it is; he should never have taken this detour. “I have to go. The mortals won’t wait.”

“Ah—wait! Before you leave.”

Thanatos holds out his hand to accept the nectar, but pauses as he spots the bottle Zagreus has conjured. The blood-red light of the Phlegethon plays off it in rich tones, and the crystal seems to shimmer. Zagreus presses it into his arms.

“Is this—Zagreus, where did you get this?”

“Ambrosia, yes. I found it while ransacking my father’s domain, of course. I want you to have it.”

“What am I even going to do with this?”

“I don’t know, drink it? Or not. I just felt like the nectar wasn’t really conveying the thanks I wanted to give you for everything you’ve done. The next time you’re around the house, maybe we can drink it together.”

Thanatos had never needed even the nectar that Zagreus chose to keep foisting on him. That he’d decided to turn that gift into ambrosia sets Thanatos’ heart pounding behind his ribs. He feels a flush rise in his face, too sudden to write off as the heat of Asphodel getting to him.

If coming up with something to trade for that first nectar had been difficult, finding a gift worthy of ambrosia is nigh impossible. He has only one thing that could be worth any value, and even then, most of that is sentimental. At least he’s fairly certain Zagreus will like it.

“Here,” Thanatos says, shoving Mort at Zagreus. It’s not an easy choice to part with his Chthonic Companion, not least because it was gifted by Mother Nyx herself. He keeps Mort on his person at all times. But Thanatos cannot let himself be one-upped, and he knows Zagreus can find more use from Mort than he can. “For you.”

He wills his hand not to tremble. Thanatos would never recover from the humiliation of showing weakness now of all times.

“That’s… is that Mort? Wow, I haven’t seen him in forever.” Zagreus gapes at the Chthonic Companion. “Remember when you thought you lost him for a while there? You were inconsolable.”

“Yes, well, I’m no longer a child. I think he’d serve you better now. And…” Thanatos pauses, looking away. He does not blush. It is merely the heat of Asphodel affecting him. “Keep him with you, to remind you of me. I’m never too far if you need a hand. The surface is far less kind than you think.”

Zagreus takes Mort and cradles him in his hands. “Of course. Thank you. It really means a lot that you would give him to me. I know how much Mort means to you.”

“Good. I really must be going now. I’ve already stayed too long.”

Zagreus smiles at him as Thanatos readies himself to flash away. He looks almost golden, even wreathed in fire. For a moment, Thanatos can almost understand what the mortals mean when they exalt the sun.

“See you, Than.”

#### 5\. Styx

“Than, I need you!”

There’s a tug against Thanatos’ consciousness, a will summoning his own. Zagreus’ voice echoes in his mind. Thanatos’ pulse jumps, but he moves to oblige. He has the time to spare—even if he has to abandon a mortal halfway. It’s not as though the soul won’t eventually make its way to the underworld.

Zagreus’ needs are far more imminent. He’s died a hundred deaths, and his call to Thanatos harkens another. Thanatos will always help him delay it for as long as he can.

Zagreus pulls him to a dark, cluttered room, rank with the stench of vermin. Thanatos grimaces. Satyrs at the Temple of Styx. It’s always Satyrs.

“I’m here, Zag.”

Thanatos marks his target and swings. The giant rat falls with a scream, poison seeping through its skin and tainting the air. Thanatos does not hide his disgust as he turns his back to the mess.

“Thanks,” Zagreus says, exhaling. “I had it under control, so don’t get mad at me. I know you hate the tunnels. Believe me, I do too. I just thought I should call you here because I wanted to say… I think this is it. I’m going to defeat my father. So I wanted to thank you one last time for everything.”

This isn’t the first time Zagreus has made that claim, but there’s a different air about how he says it today. Confident, decisive, tinged dark and almost bloodthirsty—for once, Thanatos believes him.

Bitterness twists in his gut. Through blood and through hellfire, the day that Zagreus truly leaves the underworld has finally arrived. Nothing Thanatos can do will change that. He had accepted that inevitability after his initial fury at Zagreus had faded, and he digs through himself for that acceptance now.

“I told you I would be a call away if you needed help. I keep my word. And against your father… Good luck.”

Zagreus opens his mouth and closes it again, conflict dashing across his face. “Since I’m not going to be in the underworld anymore, do you want Mort back?”

A small part of Thanatos wants to say yes and take back the comfort of his companion, but something in the way Zagreus asks it makes him hesitate.

“No, Mort is yours now.”

Zagreus looks like he’s going to speak again, but his jaw clicks shut. After a long moment, he shakes his head and steps toward the gate.

“No turning back. I’m off to fight him.” Zagreus says at last, and he turns to face Thanatos. “Thanks for everything, Than. I mean it.”

He steps back and fades from view.

Thanatos watches the sigil take Zagreus away, and he lets himself exhale. “Good luck… and goodbye.”

#### +1. House of Hades (again)

The sound of Zagreus’ laughter breaks Thanatos from his thoughts.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Thanatos turns to face Zagreus. “Zagreus. I thought you left.”

Zagreus winces. “Yes, well… It turns out it’s more complicated than that.”

“Do I want to know?”

“I don’t know. Do you, Than?”

Thanatos crosses his arms.

“Never mind.” Zagreus scrubs a hand through his hair. “Forgive me if I was hoping you’d be a little more interested in what happened after I saw you. I have to say, you’ve been giving me a lot of mixed signals lately.”

“I wasn’t the one who changed anything.”

“That’s not—Ugh, this again. I thought we were past this. You know why I have to do this. She’s my _mother_. I met her up there, just for a bit. I’m going to see her again.”

“Again. Then why didn’t you just stay up there?”

Zagreus opens his mouth to retort, but he holds up a hand. “Wait, no. Stop. I’m not here to argue with you. Let me start over.” He exhales. “I made it out, and I’m going to keep fighting up to the surface to see my mother, as many times as it takes—but I can promise, I’m here to stay. I’m not leaving Hades.” He scowls, and his eyes flicker toward where Lord Hades sits in the Grand Hall. “Not that I have much choice in the matter.”

“After all that escaping, you changed your mind?”

“No, but—you know as well as anyone that the Fates bound the Chthonic gods to the underworld. We’re all tied to this place, even me, who’s not a god. I took a swim in the River Styx not too long after getting out. Turns out ‘natural causes’ aren’t especially pleasant.”

Thanatos frowns. “You… died on the surface? I wasn’t sent to find you.”

“I didn’t get very far, I was still by the Styx.”

“I see.”

“That’s not the point. I’m saying, nothing has to change from how we’ve been. This past however long, the sparring and everything, we can keep doing it. Because I’m still here. And I’m not upset about it—getting up there made me realize what I’d be missing here if I really left.”

“So you’re staying?”

“Yes, I am. I’m still going to see my mother, but I’ll always come back.”

All at once, the anxiety and tension that have coiled in Thanatos’ chest since the first escape snap.

“You’re staying.”

“Yes, I just said that.”

“That’s… good.”

Zagreus grins. “It is. I’m still going to fight up to the surface, but I’m not running away. And I’d like your help.” He cracks a grin. “I think it’s okay that I point out that you’re helping me, right? Even Father knows, he’s just unable to do anything about it. Not to mention, Mort has been treating me very well, I really have to thank you.”

“Call it what you want, they’re just friendly competitions.”

“Right. Okay. That reminds me, there is one thing that I’d like to change.” Zagreus takes a step closer and smirks. Thanatos’ pulse quickens and he resists the urge to drift backward. “If I’m calling this what I want… I’d like this—what we have—to be more than a friendly competition. Not that it can’t be that too, the fighting’s plenty fun, but…”

Suddenly, Zagreus is close. Too close. He lifts a hand to Thanatos’ cheek. Thanatos’ skin burns where it’s touched, scalded as though by the Phlegethon. Thanatos finds himself leaning into it anyway.

“I really like you, Than. I might even love you. And I’m… well, I’m not going to rush you into anything, because we both know what happens when I do that.” Zagreus laughs, self-deprecating, but he smiles. “But I need to know if you feel the same way. No more of this dancing around each other, this coy gift-giving. If you don’t want this too, I need to know.”

Thanatos’ heart is lodged in his throat, hammering loudly and choking out any words he could possibly try to say. Blood rushes in his ears. He stares at Zagreus’ mouth. Has it always looked that inviting? He wonders how red it would turn, kiss-bitten.

“Than? Say something, please.”

Thanatos clears his throat.

“What do you want me to say? That I care about you? I think you know the answer to that.”

“I know that you care, but I need to know if I’m misunderstanding anything here. Tell me if you don’t feel the same.”

Zagreus’ gaze bores into Thanatos, beseeching and raw. It pulls forth a churning in Thanatos’ chest, summons emotions he cannot—will not—name. Thanatos looks away. “I am death incarnate. I am not meant to have feelings. For the longest time, I did not know what they were.”

“Than—”

“When you left, I was furious. It ate at me. I tried to stay away, but all I wanted was to see you again. And then, when I found you, I told myself that it didn’t mean anything, because you were leaving. But now you’re not.”

“I’m not. I’m staying, I promise.”

“You’re staying, and I… I care for you. I don’t know if this is love, because it’s nothing like anything I’ve ever felt before, but—I want you, Zag. I want us.”

A relieved laugh bubbles out of Zagreus’ lips. “Good, because I want us too. Forgive me if I’m being too forward, but—”

Zagreus brushes hand down Thanatos’ cheek to wrap around his neck, and he pulls Thanatos down into a kiss. It’s gentle and blistering all at once. Zagreus pulls his lips up into a smile, quirking them against Thanatos’ own, and the world comes to a standstill. For that moment, it’s just the two of them, and Thanatos lets himself get lost in the feel of Zagreus against him.

Zagreus pulls back first, still grinning. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“…So have I,” Thanatos admits, and he turns away. If he looks at Zagreus any longer, he might never want to return to his work. “I have to go. There are mortals—somewhere. They need to be brought down.”

“Wait—”

“Bye, Zagreus.”

Zagreus lets out an exasperated huff. “Alright, fine. Later, Than. See you out there.”

The warmth in Thanatos’ chest blooms even as he enters the harsh cold of the surface above.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@euphemeas](https://twitter.com/euphemeas).


End file.
